


I shouldn't love a Cobra

by CerurianAkuma



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors, The 39 Clues : Doublecross
Genre: Fluff, Kinda One-Sided, M/M, i'll never regret this, mention of Sinead, unless Hamilton's boyfriend is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Dolt. How's the trainin' goin'?" Ian Kabra flopped onto the couch, watching the lean muscles ripple under fabric. "Just 4 more pushups. 3- 2- Done!" The blonde-haired boy came to a rest position, holding it there for another good 15 seconds before getting up from the floor. "Yeah, Cobra?" He asked, munching on an energy bar. "You know, I never imagined that you were gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shouldn't love a Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> I just read book two of The 39 Clues, Doublecross. Hamilton is canonly gay! Oh goodness, so precious~ Feel free to read: Mission Hindenburg

"Hey, Dolt. How's the trainin' goin'?" Ian Kabra flopped onto the couch, watching the lean muscles ripple under fabric. "Just 4 more pushups. 3- 2- Done!" The blonde-haired boy came to a rest position, holding it there for another good 15 seconds before getting up from the floor. "Yeah, Cobra?" He asked, munching on an energy bar. "You know, I never imagined that you were gay." The Lucian replied amusedly. Blue eyes narrowed. "Well, sorry 'bout not meeting your expectations,  _Ian._ " He said in a gruff voice, turning away from the Brit's eyes. Inside, his heart was breaking, like the energy bar he was mutilating with his teeth. The Tomas had liked the other for a few months, but was always too afraid to say it. He would rather be the way they were like, instead of being rejected.

So, Holt got a boyfriend. He was a good man, but Hamilton felt that he could never beat Ian in terms of feelings. But, Ian was unattainable, he was straight. Why risk it? Besides, Cobra was interested in someone else, that someone being Sinead. Who was very female. There was no chance for Hamilton. He sighed, tousling his dirty-blond hair and went to his bedroom. After a few seconds of staring at the ceiling, he conked out, the intensive exercise regime he had worked out earlier draining him of energy. Unbeknownst to him, Ian had silently entered his sleeping chambers. Eyes raked down pale, soft-looking skin, slightly-muscled torso and legs, taking in the sight at a leisurely pace. No, Kabra wasn't so straight after all.

"The Dolt remains a Dolt. Surprising, how a Tomas can be more cunning than a Lucian, sleeping so soundly in the presence of one." Ian whispered, stroking the smooth skin, before exiting the room. The door was shut, leaving the Tomas in his own comfort.


End file.
